


Love Down the Line

by fifty_fifty



Series: Scheduling [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Era, Phone Sex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: “Hey Merlin. No FaceTime?”“Can’t,” Merlin groaned. “4G out here is non-existent and the phone signal spotty at best. We’re lucky I can get a signal in my room.”“Well, I guess that’s something,” Arthur groused.“Aww, don’t pout. I’ll be back next week when school starts.”“I wasn’t pouting. I don’t pout, Merlin.”“Yeah, you were. I can picture you now.”“Shut up.”“Mm, shame you can’t make me,” said Merlin with a grin.“Who says I can’t?”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Scheduling [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/824007
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Love Down the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo prompt: Phone Sex

Merlin closed his door with a sigh. Finally. He didn’t think he’d ever get away. He loved his gran, but getting away from her to call Arthur had proved an almost impossible situation. In the end he’d feigned tiredness after their long walk that afternoon and managed to escape claiming he wanted an early night.

He grabbed his pyjamas quickly changing so that he would be comfortable when he called Arthur. Phone in hand, he settled on the bed and dialed Arthur’s number. 

“Hey,” he said as Arthur picked up. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Hey Merlin. No FaceTime?”

“Can’t,” Merlin groaned. “4G out here is non-existent and the phone signal spotty at best. We’re lucky I can get a signal in my room.”

“Well, I guess that’s something,” Arthur groused.

“Aww, don’t pout. I’ll be back next week when school starts.”

“I wasn’t pouting. I don’t pout, Merlin.” 

“Yeah, you were. I can picture you now.”

“Shut up.”

“Mm, shame you can’t make me,” said Merlin with a grin.

“Who says I can’t?” 

“Two hundred odd miles of distance says you can’t.”

“I could take you apart without laying a single finger on you.”

Merlin sat up straighter. “I could take you apart with less than that.”

“Over the phone?” said Arthur, sounding intrigued. 

Humming to himself, Merlin pushed with his magic, imagining himself running a hand down Arthur’s chest. 

“Did you feel that?” he asked Arthur.

“Feel what?”

Merlin sighed. “Never mind. I guess we probably need some kind of conduit for that to work. Remind me next time to give you a spelled object of mine.”

“No way. There’s not going to be a next time, Merlin. The next time you have to go away and visit your crusty old relatives, I’m coming with you.” Arthur paused. “I miss you.”

“You just miss my mouth,” scoffed Merlin.

Arthur groaned down the phone. “You’re right, I do.”

His breath started to hitch in the silence that followed.

“Are you…” whispered Merlin, his eyes darting anxiously to the door. He could still hear the murmuring voices of his mum and gran downstairs.

“Mmm, yeah I am. What about you?”

“My mum and gran are downstairs Arthur!” Merlin hissed into the phone.

“So?” Arthur replied with a breathy moan. Merlin could hear the distinct slick sound of skin-on-skin.

“Christ,” Merlin breathed.

“You want to know what I’m thinking?”

“I think I know all too well what you’re thinking.”

Arthur’s voice was low, sensuous, sultry in his ear. 

“I’m thinking about you, here in my bed. Underneath me, pushing you down into the mattress and tying your arms to my headboard with our ties, so that I could do anything I wanted with you.”

“Shit,” muttered Merlin, casting half an eye towards the bedroom door before slipping a hand inside his pyjamas to palm himself. Then he whispered darkly, “So, what would you do then, once you had me bound and helpless on your bed?”

“Well,” Arthur began, there was an audible click and hitch in Arthur’s breath, and Merlin’s cock gave a jerk as he thought about Arthur using lube. “First, I’d mark my territory. I’d lick my way down your neck, down to your collarbone and suck there, so that made those lovely little whimpering noises and so everyone would know you’re mine.”

“Possessive prat,” huffed Merlin, his breath a little unsteady as he grasped his cock and gave it a squeeze.

“Then, I’d run my fingers over it, admiring my work, and I’d kiss my way down to your chest, sucking on your nipple to hear the way your breath hitches and the way you moan my name, desperate for more.”

“Fuck.” Merlin slowly began to stroke himself inside his pyjama bottoms.

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” said Arthur. “You’d love it even more if I was there with you, in your room, tied to that bed with Hunith and Grandma Emrys barely more than a stone's throw away, whilst I had my wicked way with you.” There was a pause. “Touch yourself for me. Are you doing it?”

Merlin let out a low groan, “ Yes. Course I am. Fuck, I wish I could put you on speaker and use both hands.”

“Earbuds.”

Scrambling to sit up, Merlin grabbed his bluetooth earphones and quickly put them in. “Got them.”

“Good,” said Arthur. “I want you to strip.”

Merlin pushed his hips up off the bed and shoved off his pyjamas and shucked out of his t-shirt.

“Done,” he said, wrapping his hand around his cock once more, hard and heavy and velvety smooth to his touch.

“Very good.” 

Merlin’s stomach fluttered and his cheeks heated at the approval in Arthur’s voice. 

“Next, I’d run my fingers down your stomach, as I sat back on your hips, watching the way you’d squirm beneath me. Then—” Arthur’s voice went a bit muffled and there was more squelching, “Then, I’d—” Arthur’s voice hitched. “I’d make you watch, as, as I touched myself, as I stroked my cock and neglected yours, all hard and weeping and begging to be touched. But I wouldn’t. I’d— I’d watch the way your cock twitched and throbbed, smearing against your stomach.”

“Oh God,” groaned Merlin, his hand speeding up as laid back and covered his eyes with his arm. 

“And then, I’d pull back, part your legs and rub my fingers around your hole.”

Merlin shoved his fist in his mouth to muffle a whine.

“And your hole would be so hungry for me, fluttering, wanting to take me in, but in—instead,” said Arthur, breathless, “Instead I’d use—use my fingers to fuck myself.”

Muttering a spell, Merlin spread slick along his cock, taking long, deliberate strokes from head to base, flicking his thumb over the slit on every upstroke with a bitten back sigh. 

“What—What would you do then?” he asked. 

He could almost hear Arthur’s smug smile down the phone. “I’d ride you, just like a king. And you’d be so noisy, so good for me—”

Merlin choked and came with a startled yell. 

Arthur continued undeterred, not done yet. “Yes, that’s good. You’d be so, so desperate for me that you’d be begging for me to— for me to—”

The stairs outside Merlin’s room creaked under the weight of someone climbing them and Merlin made a mad scramble to get under the covers. 

“For me to— Fuck, Merlin!” cried Arthur. He let out a few ‘uh, uh’s’ and then there was hash panting loud in his ears.

The door to Merlin’s room opened and Merlin instinctively pulled the covers up to his neck.

“Is everything okay, sweetheart?” his mum asked. “I thought I heard a noise.”

Merlin nodded his head a little madly, mortified at being heard. 

Arthur laughed tiredly in Merlin’s ear. “Night, Merlin.”


End file.
